Kuwabara's Fall
by iAmPRIDEful
Summary: RE-WRITTEN: Girls can seem so cruel; especially when one happens to be a psychic and a fire youkai. AU fic. Please vote for the pairings you'd like to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** YuYu Hakusho is copyrighted and belongs to its creator, Togashi Yoshihiro.

**Author's Note:** Search was conducted in making this story possible. Lots of research. However, things have been modified in order to mold well into the YYH universe.

The chapters are going to change from the first making of this story. This is a remake. After the second chapter, the story is going to change. I don't want to focus on one primary character. I am sorry that had happened in the first story. I will do my best to not allow that to happen. This story is about all of them.

**Pairings:** Unknown. Please help me decide!

**Genre:** Supernatural, fantasy, humor, horror, and not so much general. It is also an AU, an "alternate Universe" for the setting.

**Rating:** Undecided at this time.

Chapter Notes:

[_…text…_] = Subtext, minor and quick flash backs or thoughts with little or without dialogue, and too short to be considered to play a major part in the scene.

* * *

**The Forethoughts of a Shrew**

_"We know what we are, but not what we may be."_

- Shakespeare

oOo

Dark cognac amber eyes which shined with a peculiar radiance, usually appeared dark and mysterious, the shade of black yet inexplicably seemed occasionally blue, but sometimes the irises swirled with colors of honey and cherry causing them to have a bit of a fiery gaze; occasionally almost orpiment in color, but that was often a rare thing to behold. These were surrounded by a distinctive eye shape, usually holding a dreamy or pensive air, and above were thin and intense eyebrows similar to that of Amy Lee. Between bridged down a concave nose, below a pair of fairly average yet fleshy lush lips, and refined facial features with a slightly pointy yet round chin and soft high cheekbones. Appealing, yet, gently boyish and somewhat roguish.

Pale soft skin with cool undertones, the color of winter, pertaining the colors of pale beige with a delicate rosy hue and blue nuance.

Long and curly fiery ginger tresses, the bangs dangling loosely and untamed, the sides draping and framing a slightly angular heart shaped face as they reached down and gently caressed voluptuous breasts, all the while the back passionately fell down in a "V" formation, the tip reached past the rather full and round backside.

Long, lean and muscular arms stretched down, ending in square shaped hands and long digits. These hands, which were calloused from many a hard day's work and from endless bouts of violent hostility, were not what they should be; soft and gentle. Long and curved strong yet also powerful legs, thighs and calves full and strapping without hardly any ounce of fat. A firm and curvy torso, pectorals and abs built to withstand any human's kick or punch, and lean muscle all over smoothly moving and tensing with every movement made.

Beauty is only skin deep. If that was so, the owner of this vessel could not see or find it. All she could see was the flaws and all of the scars she had bore upon her, collecting them since she was little.

Kaguya stared at herself in her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her arms stretched out and palms pressed against the table of the sink, leaning in. The light above the mirror softly hummed, faintly flickering here and there. She often wondered if it was the cause of sending her into this trance-like state, wondering about the possibilities of the looking-glass breaking from her hideous form.

She was not like the other girls.

Girls were all supposed to be cute and lovely, the picture of innocence and beauty. They were to be petite and feminine, with long thin legs and arms, blessed with soft and smooth skin, wide set eyes, a button nose, and face as cute and pure as a baby's. The female gender was designed to be entirely the opposite of that of males. …So she was told, over and over again by so many whom she happened to cross throughout her time, and quite frankly she had lost count.

But was she like that? What she like them? Like the other girls?

Not her, no. Hell no.

Femininity? Hah! Yeah, right.

For one, she did not dress like them. Never had, never will.

Well, okay. Once.

She tried to, but she felt so awkward as she looked, it was not even funny. Her panties kept riding up her butt, her dress endlessly snagging onto things, her breasts kept popping out, she kept accidentally hitting people and knocking things over with a purse, and walking in those high heel stilettos was an utter nightmare.

[_Laugh all you want, she will hunt you down and gut you like a fish if she ever found out. She knows where you live! Well, not really._]

She had never been so mortified, so ashamed of herself. She did not know why she ever allowed Keiko and Botan to talk her into getting all dolled up in the first place, all she knew was that it had turned out to be the biggest mistake in her life. She could have not been the bigger fool, might has well been sporting a gaudy jester's getup instead. And all the opposite gender would do was ogle at her chest. Damn bastards! Oh, how she lusted for something more than just smashing their faces in! She considered herself fortunate, though, that Urameshi did not manage to recognize or spot her. Talk about being oblivious, that and she was pretty much hiding from him most of the day.

[_She kept hiding behind people, behind every table, wall, in and every nook and cranny she could find. She even found herself rolling around on the floor and crawling soldier style. She eventually made her way out through the crowd and ran out onto the streets, that is after removing her stiletto heeled pumps once she was very well out the door._

_Mind you, she actually got all dressed up to impress her brother at his art exhibit. Well, that was one reason. The other was to astound Kurama, since she had developed a crush upon him by that time. However, he only noticed for about a minute, that was it. She left for home, feeling mighty terrible about herself, sobbing on the bus all the way back. She reviled herself for it, for being so weak and allowing herself to be so impressionable._]

She did not wear make-up either. And her hair used to not be this long, remembering very well how short it used to have been. It's just her hair happens to grow so fast. Kuwabara's hair was once the length of a boy's, all gelled up, swooshed forward, and spiked. It gave her a rougher and much more aggressive "tough as nails" demeanor, however, that style also seemed to hint at everyone, judging her for being a "nonconformist". Technically, she was a cross dresser by their books, being that she also wore guy's clothing and often used to bound her breasts. For a long time, not many knew she was actually a girl. But that could not last for too long. Why? Well, going to the same public school as Urameshi was one big reason why.

[_The other school she attended before that could not decipher what the hell she was. It was ran by a large staff of complete morons._]

Another reason was that her boobs could not take the guise much longer.

[_It was leaving her breathless to the point of her face turning blue. Damn growth spurt._]

Rumors about her being either a lesbian or a freak passed on through the gripe vine like a disease hyped on steroids. She literally had to pound her way through the masses, beating the crap out of everyone who dared to make a mockery of her and her name. Doing that, of course, only made things worse, much worse. Not only did people frown down upon her for being different and for impersonating the male gender, but people despised her merely for being a female fighter and a leader of a gang of punks on the streets. Talk about being hated for merely being different. Yeesh! At least the guys, her posse, respected her, still do.

[_Although, she does happen to get hit on by other punks or gangsters. It seemed those were the only type of guys who were the least bit interested in her, other than just fighting her and competing for territory, that is. She also apparently happened to be a prize to win in their eyes, a golden trophy of some sort. In their eyes, she was a rarity, something that was too good to be even true._

_They had given her all sorts of names, like "Lady Sovereign" or "The Mafia Princess". Boy, did she detest being called a "princess". And the Mafia? The hell, man! What did they think she was, some Don's daughter or something? Why could not a nice and decent boy ever see anything in her?_]

And innocence…?

Kuwabara was no saint, never once claimed to be. With a simple change of expression, she could appear as though she was death's manifestation. She could give you one hell of an EVIL EYE. She could easily frighten away anyone, any boy or girl, it did not matter. And if you think that wasn't dangerous enough, both her hands and the walls of her mind had been tainted by the blood of those whom she fought and sometimes almost ended up committing murder. Hell, she was built to kill. Other gangs had said so. They had described her as being meaner than a junkyard dog. Quite clear to the point, she could prove to be a real bitch.

[_She could kill, but she chooses not to. Normally, she never has it in her to finish anyone off, which almost cost her her own life and everyone else's every time. Yeah, say it. She was a failure. Too much of a goody-goody to kill, even after making all of those threats. And the people whom she did try to annihilate always came back, proof that she did not give it her all like she should have. She was just all talk, obnoxious, and a running joke. And Hiei always said she was insufferable and an utter idiot. Perhaps she had been true all along._]

Oh, yes, despite the terror that is her, Kaguya can be quite the nicest and kindhearted person you could ever know. She had always been passionate, dedicated, romantic, and somewhat unrealistic at heart, and she tended to expect more for herself than is reasonable. She would be the one who would give her own shirt off her back for you. Genkai never said "Kaguya has a heart of gold" and did not mean it, that small old woman could see through anyone and anything.

[_However, Genkai did give her a word of advisory to watch herself and to never allow herself to change. She seemed awfully concerned about it when she said that. It seemed the martial arts master cared just as much for her as she did for Yusuke._

_She supposed Genkai had all the better the reason to worry. Nowadays, it felt as if she was sinking into a dark and watery tomb, the past and time finally catching up with her. The past now all the more haunted her psyche, as well as did the future that is to come. It was quite prevalent that she was going to end up all alone in the end. She had always been a very strong girl, but was she strong enough to face this?_]

Not to mention the fact that Kaguya was now the strongest human on the face of the earth.

[_Not the strongest person ever entirely, she was still considered to be too weak, especially when comparing to the others. And there was always the fact that Yusuke could easily mop the floor with her. Oh, how she hated that. Every punch she ever threw at him just made that cocky grin upon his face grow wider and wider._

_They all lacked confidence in her and believed she could never do anything right. They often teased her for her weaknesses, making her feel worse about herself, ripping her self-esteem apart. And whenever anything went wrong, she was surely the one to blame, for one reason or another. The damage was there, but they could never see it. She wore masks to cover it all up, choosing to bottle up most of her emotions instead of outright and fully expressing them. Though, sometimes things did slip out of the Pandora's box, but those usually incidences lasted for seconds, her rage against Sensui being an exception._]

But did any of that matter? No, it did not.

Despite how far she had gotten, despite making it through all the odds and calamity life threw at her, and despite where everything had brought her to where she is now…

She had nothing. It is the same as it has always been.

She was beginning to believe she had nothing to lose, nothing to gain. That is the remainder of her dignity and respect, what little she had left of it.

And still just as single as she was when she first entered this world in her birthday suit.

Was she that untouchable? Was she that obnoxious, repugnant and/or wretched?

She was not an ordinary girl and definitely not the girl next door. She was not popular like the other girls, ladies who were famous for their beauty, looks, and femininity. No, her fame came not from looks but for being the toughest girl in all of school, her city, and possibly beyond that. She was an entirely different creature, and thus did not fit in.

They were perfect, the very image of what a man or boy could ever ask for in a girl. Keiko and Botan were great examples, they possessed the right qualities befitting to that of what girls should be and look like. They were somewhat opposite from each other in personalities, but still shared a lot of qualities with one another.

She was not. She was a fighter. Not a girly-girl who would often pay visits in the restroom to simply powder her nose or make girl-talk with the others of her gender. Most boys usually do not want a girl who is stronger than they are, let alone the threat or the possibility of being beaten up if that said girl shall ever become furious with them.

She supposed she was not good enough. Never was.

Not only that, but her voice was not what you would call pure and sweet. Instead, it was husky and gruff, sounding similar to that of a preteen adolescent boy, yet, still feminine enough to pull off the fact that she was indeed a "she". Her voice was also full and deep, not light or clear like a bell; sometimes articulately yet mostly eloquently she spoke, despite how she would often slur her words and spoke in urban slang. She supposed she could be proud of the latter, not many girls let alone average boys knew or understood some of the things she would say. In fact, the only ones who understood her that knew her personally was her family, Komada, Okubo, Kirishima, and Urameshi.

Well, Urameshi didn't know her THAT well, now that she thought about it. There were still a lot of things about her that he didn't know. Say for instance, she possessed more than a few psychic abilities. Another would be the fact that, over the years that had passed, she had been training vigorously to improve her fighting skills. And of course, secretly, she had an interest in both alchemy and witch craft; she had been studying and practicing the stuff since before middle school, though she had been too fearful to use it outside of her home.

And as charming and well mannered as she was, she could also be your worst nightmare. Her school mates didn't compare her to Axel Rose for simply the mere fun of it.

Yes, she could be obnoxious. Oh, yes. She could stupid, she could be REAL stupid. She could be mean, angry, cold, and ruthless, just as she could be weak and senseless. She always made her own way and chose what she was going to do and she did not appreciate anyone in her way either. She was not the leader of her gang for nothing, a gang of BOYS, mind you. She stood her ground no matter what and faced whatever came her way. She was the chief and commander of her boys, they listened and obeyed to everything she said, a true ringleader and a thug.

[_Her father had once said; "Once a punk, always a punk. You can't be something you're not. Not like what you are is necessarily a BAD thing. You don't abuse your position or break the law. You are honorable and admirable, strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault. You have characteristics of a great leader, which is something most would envy you for. You are a great person and many look up to you, especially for help or protection. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."_

_He was definitely a good man, but a rather eccentric one as well. Very. He appeared stock raving mad at times and knew even the most secretive things. And he was always gone, to where, only Enma knows. Then again, he probably did not either._

_Though this is the guy who technically denied any credit in raising her when she had been apprehended by the police when she was well way in her tweens._

_"I didn't raise her. I don't know where she gets it from." He told them._

_"I didn't raise her either and neither did mom." A younger Shigure spoke, insisting in not taking any credit for it._

_Their mom always played mystery woman, since no one ever saw her face but them. The woman had something that was entirely psychosocial, had a severe case of anthropophobia, that is she had a fear of people and being in crowds. Simply known, she was sick, or at least believed to be. She was not ugly in any form or way, in fact, she was quite the stunning woman._

_However, if you ask her, Shigure got most of his personality from that woman. She had her moments of coldness that made Kaguya's older brother seem like an angel. She also undergoes violent mood swings, which often caused her to be harsh and rather abusive at times. She was a hell of a lot stronger than she appeared, too, and she could put Keiko's "death slap" to shame easily. Not too surprisingly, she was actually the REAL head of the house, even though Shigure was placed in charge over her and everything else that went on, especially when father was away on work._

_Kaguya did not know why her mother was not fond of her much at all. Then again, Shigure's teasing of her being adopted did come into mind. It was a possibility, after all, she did not resemble any of her family members in the least bit. Those vibrant coppery red and curly tresses of her's were quite the dead give away all in itself. Her dad had dark almost black brunette hair, her mother's was a light ash blonde, and her brother's hair was light brown. Where did the red come from? Hell, where did her mother get blonde hair from, especially since they all lived in Japan? The woman also had grayish violet eyes and she looked as young as someone in their early twenties. But then again, nothing was impossible in this part of the world._

_"Hmm. Well, I guess no one raised her then." He remarked, then casually shrugged like it was no big deal. "Heh. Live and learn is what I always say." He grinned, silently laughing._

_The officer was stunned and not impressed. Of course, her father apologized for her misbehavior and for any foul misconduct she had happened to perform._

_Not her fault she was a latch-key kid and that the motto establish by her brother in the household happened to be "every man for himself". Besides, she didn't do anything wrong. The candy bars she had been selling for her school were legally obtained merchandise, not stolen._

_Yeah, she always got into trouble. Every where she went. It just followed her, hunting her down like some depraved and creepy stalker. She often looked up at the heavens, wondering why fate had cursed her so. Apparently, she was some sort of comic relief for some sick and bored being up there. She was also everyone's scapegoat for everything that happened to go wrong, especially in her family. Everybody just seemed to love to hate her guts and it was like everyone had it out for her._

_Between taking care of herself and watching her back, dealing with people every day and being haunted or attacked by spirits and demons… She was a genuine "hard-knock life" kid._]

She knew how to have fun, too, even reckless fun. She could get down and dirty and not mind it, unlike other girls who complain about the slightest scratch or smudge or cry when their nail has been broken. And unlike most girls she knew, she despised most pop music and enjoyed heavy metal and all forms of rock and roll. She also enjoyed oldies music, jazz, the blues, anything smooth and low key, mellow, groovy, electronic, and even rap sometimes. She was a tough girl who, all her life, only received tough love. She also knew how and when to kick back and "chillax", unlike most girls who busied themselves by worrying half to death over trivial matters that were merely frivolous. Although, she could be as serious as a gunshot wound.

Most of all, she was one of the boys. Okubo, Kirishima, and Komada had even said that, time and time again, that she was one of them and not like a girl at all. She was technically a guy's best friend, nothing more. Kaguya was definitely the oddity when it came to comparing her with other girls.

[_Hell, Kurama was even more feminine than she was. "Effeminate" would be the word for it. _

_She, on the otherhand, was a total tough cookie. A heavy metal chick, to be more precise, with a dash of punk for extra oomph._]

The only girl who could be as tough as her was Hiei, but even she had more femininity in her than she had that made her more of a lady. Hiei would wear a dress, while Kaguya would not be caught dead in one. Hiei also had those unusual garnet irises, wide slanted eyes with long eyelashes, fair skin with rosy cheek, an adorable face, a petite and slender frame, and gorgeous raven hair regardless of the bizarre shape it formed, swooshing back to the top of her head in points. Hiei possessed an exotic beauty, the kind of beauty that boys could not help but be attracted to.

[_Kurama and Yusuke are prime examples. She had caught them talking about it, about how irresistible the shorter girl was. It made her cringe, right down in the pit of her stomach. She could not help but gag._]

Hiei also had the voice of a woman, it was smooth and calm, not scratchy or guttural like her's. It was odd, though, considering her twin had a voice that was so innocent and clear sounding. Then again, they were not identical twins either.

Speaking of Hiei and Yukina…

Today was their hypothetical birthday.

Kaguya could not believe it, after having known each other personally for nearly five years, no one once gave her credit for anything. Not even when she was part of the "team". She supposed it was the fact that she was a girl, but that idea was weakened by how she remembered that even the shrimp got praised for all she did.

Worst of all, not once did they even wish her a happy birthday, not one single time. Sadly, she never once had a birthday celebration or a party. Hell, she doubted anyone knew when her birthday was, let alone the fact that she happened to be the youngest member among them.

[_All she received for a present was a foot up her ass. She had to go to the doctor, because her brother's shoe was stuck right well up there. Shigure would damn right throw her right out the window if she ever dared to question why she never had a birthday party. Then to only turn around and claim that it was coming out of her own allowance. He was the biggest asshole in her life, notwithstanding of how he rarely had the tendency to show that he actually cared. Conversely, people liked her brother more than they did her, especially her "friends" whom she fought alongside with to protect all of humanity._

_She did once ask her dad, though, back when she was still a little girl. And his response was "…You're too tough for a birthday, kiddo." Of course, that was the language for "Even though I can be generous, I'm too cheap and lazy to purchase you a clown, a pony, and fancy party favors. Please don't ask me to get off my ass and do something. That's your job."_

_Okay, it was not just because of that, it was more based on the fact that her mother did not like a lot of company over, particularly that of strangers. Company meant tons of racket and also meant the utter destruction of her home and the invasion of privacy._

_Oh, and did she forget to mention that her mother seemed rather intimidating, unfeeling, and had outlandish behavior towards everyday concerns? Both Hiei and Yukina had lived here for quite some time, yet, both have yet to even personally meet her. Does that say something to you? The woman was positively manic and did not express love and kindness well at all._

_Quite often and more than she should, Kaguya felt like she had insisted upon being born. She never once felt or believed that she had been legitimately loved. Her father was rarely around, spending periods of months at work at a time. And when he finally was there, well, he was often too laid-back and lighthearted, usually placing the burdens of the home upon Shigure's and her's backs. Of course, he did pick up and resume responsibility whenever it was needed. He was not THAT bad, he was a huMAN after all. Just a lousy role model and a lousy father. The best he had ever given her was morals, development of a code of honor, and also advice, the latter always being whether she wanted to hear it or not._]

First off, she did have to admit that it was Kurama who had came up with the idea. Perhaps it was an attempt to give the girls a taste of what human world was like, wishing for them to participate in every event and custom this world could provide that demon world did not.

Maybe she was being a bit selfish for feeling this way, but her own life was never sunshine and daisies either, but no one ever asked her about it.

Pushing such feelings away, she decided to make the best of today. Instead of being an ass and making a fit over it, she was going to do the exact opposite. She was going to be nice, courteous, and kind. Kill them with kindness.

Well, at least where it concerned a certain someone who happened to be named "Hiei". She had nothing against Yukina, period. The ice maiden is the one twin she could easily live with. She'll be nice for Yukina, no one else. The girl was practically like a sister to her. A shame she could not say the same thing for the fire breathing small-fry of a dragon that walked amongst them.

Thank Enma they were having the party at Kurama's place.

They could not hold it here, due to the fact that it was supposed to be a surprise birthday party. Yukina rarely ever leaves the place due to her timidity and who knew when Hiei would likely drop in. …Make that "sneak in", since the girl never used the front door and instead came in through the windows.

And Enma only knows what it would have been if they had it Yusuke's. His apartment was usually a dump, trash strung everywhere, a real pigsty, and it was really small. Plus, about a month ago he had broken his window so now a cold draft blew in. Believe her, cardboard and duck tape did not cut it for fixing the thing. The man still had not fixed it nor cleaned his place in what seemed like ages. There were beer bottles everywhere, wrappers, and empty food containers and his bed was always a mess.

Deciding that it was now time to cease in thinking about all these things and get dressed, Kaguya finally exited out of the restroom.

Upon exiting, she came face to face with her brother. He was several inches taller than she was, not that she was a short girl, he just happened to be a very tall young man. However, she was considered to be quite the Amazon herself, being that she happened to be taller than the average sized person of her gender. The girl quirked a brow up at him, blinking questioningly as to why he was standing there, right in her way of all places.

"About time you got your ass out of there." He remarked rather dryly, a bored expression fixed upon his face. "I thought you flushed yourself down the drain."

The younger girl scowled up at him, gritting her teeth as she grimaced. Tongue in cheek, she resisted the urge to snap back at him.

Not today. She was not going to permit him the wish of ruining her mood even further. After all, she still had to go shopping for presents for the big party that was to be held later on this evening. She had a thought in mind in what to get the koorime, but getting the fire apparition a present will prove to be a very difficult task indeed. Plus, she had to drop by Yusuke's to remind him again about what day it was. That boy had a tendency to forget things, especially dates.

Grumbling to herself incoherently, she made her way around him and headed towards her room to get dressed, unconsciously scratching her head through her messy hair as she made her way. She obviously forgot to brush her hair whilst she was in the bathroom. She had also forgotten to take a shower, due to being distracted whilst washing her face and brushing her teeth first thing in the morning.

Shigure watched the girl, his mahogany eyes softening a bit, but that only lasted for a moment. "Hey, fish bate!" He called to her, causing her to awkwardly halt in her step. "Don't forget… The party starts at six…and…" he drawled out the last word before continuing. "Try not to get lost, idiot."

Kaguya growled, that comment caused a vein to pulse right at the top of her right temple. "Yeah, whatevah." She snapped heatedly back at him and then marched into her room. Like she would ever get lost, she knew the streets like the back of her hand.

[_The only time she ever got lost was when she tried to make it back home from Komada's place, but that was years ago, back when she was still a kid. Komada was her first friend she had ever made and they went way back._

_She honestly remembered it like it was yesterday. Komada was not supposed to have any friends over without any notice provided to his father. In other words, she was not supposed to be there, but he insisted she was to come over and play games with him. Of course, that was before she later found out she was not supposed to be there. Lucky her._

_To top it off, her family did not know where she was. So, it was natural for them to believe she had gone missing, or worse, kidnapped, when she had not came home and it was near ten o'clock at night. It was the first time Shigure actually showed any hints that he really did care about her well being and safety._

_Yeah, she was stupid for to try to find her way home alone, but she did not plan on hiding in Komada's closet forever. And unfortunately the buses were no longer running, so she had no other choice but to make it on foot. To make matters worse, she ended up being chased down the streets by a gang of older teenaged thugs who were very much likely armed with switchblades. They honestly thought she was a little boy who had the nerve to enter into their territory. Yeah, she ended up on the worst side of town, not that where she lived was any better._

_If it was not for Komada and his father for finding her, she did not know what could have possibly had happened. Her friend's father was a tough man himself, burly with the temperament of a bulldog. By using just words that were armed with authority, he sent those punks packing. The man was actually the chief of the police department, which would explain how she got off so easy when did happen to get into trouble that concerned the law officials._

_And why Komada stayed home alone until his father came home was simply because he no longer had a mother. Komada was just like her, a latch-key kid. It was one of the many reasons why they had hit it off so well and became such good and faithful friends. They could tough bases and understand each other because they were not much different from one another. The two of them were both considered to be delinquents and misfits by other people. They also had sort of brotherly-sisterly relationship._

_They eventually met the other two, Kirishima and Okubo, in their preteen years. The two of them had both moved there from other different cities, just like Yusuke had moved there when he was still a little boy. However, she did not meet Urameshi until later, hearing about the rumors of his bad reputation. She could not help but be drawn to the urge to want to fight him._]

Once upon entering her room and closing the door behind her, she happened to be greeted by none other than her beloved pet cat, Eikichi, who brushed against her legs with his soft multi-colored and patterned fur. She smiled down upon him, then bent down and picked him up into her arms, causing him to meow and purr as she did.

"Dere's mah widdle babeh. Mama has'teh go soon." She spoke in a baby-ish tone, believing that the feline perhaps understood every word. "She's go' shoppin' she needs teh ge'done. Youse be a good boy while I'm gone." She caressed his back a few times before letting him down, to which then she headed over towards her closet.

Right now, she was in her usual nightwear, which happened to be a white wife-beater shirt for a top and a pair of boy shorts for undies. Yes, she did not wear pajamas or nightgown to bed. She was also rather hot natured, so wearing a lot of clothes to bed was pretty much like torture, not to mention it was bloody uncomfortable. And since she did not wear anything underneath her shirt, you could see her the sides of her breasts through the large gaping holes underneath where her arms were, and when she moved erratically, the melons on her chest would either bounce or sway.

If you think that is bad, her brother simply wore just boxer shorts and sometimes walked around in the house in them until he decided to get dressed.

[_Note to self: Never invite any of the girls over to spend the night ever again. The last time that happened, they were horrified by such startling revelations of how the Kuwabara family dressed when it came to bed time, let alone how they dressed around the house. Keiko and Botan, both appalled and sporting very feminine long and frilly gowns, believed them all to be such animals. Good thing they never found out the fact that Hiei actually sleeps in the nude, but she did not live here at the time when they decided to spend the night, believing it would be fun to try to have sleepover at her place for once. They never came back, either._

_By the way, Keiko and Botan were exceedingly lucky, the same went for Yukina and Hiei. Keiko had size "C" average breasts, Yukina, and Hiei were practically almost the same size, while Botan's was a "D" size. Kaguya was cursed with her's growing to the wretched size "E", despite the fact that she was a lean, mean, killing machine with all that muscle._

_FYI: Natural "bazoons" don't get much smaller, even if you happen to be fit and well ripped. And good thing she did have muscle, because her back would definitely be killing her.  
_

_Can you imagine how difficult it is to find a bra that size? Believe her, she tried to squeeze herself in smaller sizes, but it just never paid off. These days, she usually just stuck to wrapping them, less otherwise she needed to wear something more appropriate. Damn, she how hated bra hunting. And she despised how guys believed she was a whore all because she had such a huge wrack, as if she asked to have breasts like this!_]

She kissed her teeth as she began browsing through her clothes.

Kaguya did not know why, but she felt rather out of it today. In fact, had been so for quite awhile. She had the faintest conception that it was because her powers were acting up again. On the frits, they were. She had not been able to summon her spirit sword, yet again, only this time it had drawn out to several months since the last time she actually did use it. She could only hope this was not permanent.

Her other psychic abilities seemed to be working just fine, oddly enough, like her clairvoyance for an example. Nevertheless, besides being stuck in a daze, she also had been suffering from off and on raging headaches.

Although, as creepy and frightening as it sounded, lately she had been hearing voices, off and on inside of her head. There were many of them, in fact, speaking all together at once like a crowded room full of people, though they were simply incoherent whispers.

She never had that problem before, truthfully, and she did not wish to confide in anyone about it less she was to be considered a nut job more than she is now. She already had enough problems with dealing with that and having horrid nightmares every night. Why make things worse than they already are?

Speaking of strange occurrences, one time during when her migraines became so severe, literally pounding like a set of drums, the light in her lamp suddenly and by chance blew out. Of course, when she meant "blew out", she meant exploded with a loud pop and with glass shattering everywhere it could fall upon. Now, that was just uncanny. And surely, it had to be coincidental. There was just absolutely no way that could have happened because of her. Just no. She did not have that kind of power, or did she? Nah.

All of this was becoming quite the conundrum.

Glancing towards the window to help her decide in what she was going to wear today, she noticed it was rather dreary outside. It looked like rain and telling by the trees that swayed gently in the wind, it was also breezy out. The season was also fall, the leaves had already turned a golden brown and many had already fallen off the branches. The wind and the rain may finish the job, though, stripping the trees bare from what they had left.

She's in the mood to be wearing something more dark today, particularly something either neutral or colorless, not really desiring to showoff any vibrancy in her wardrobe. Pretty much, her mood happened to match the weather, at least on the inside it did. She chose a warm charcoal grey shirt, a pair of black jeans, a plaid mini-skirt, her knee high black boots, a black studded belt, and a warm black leather jacket. Similar to her other tops, the thick cotton T was larger than it ought to be, loose and baggy, not showing off much of her features. The pair of pants was not any better, though. The skin tight jeans had holes in the knees from where they had warn and ripped, not that she actually minded in the slightest bit that they were all tattered up, credit was due to the numberless fights she had been in. Like all her tattered clothes, she wore these with pride.

She placed her jacket and belt upon the bed and dropped her boots down upon the floor beside it. After closing her closet door, she then went over to her dresser to pull out a pair of tube socks, underwear, and also her fingerless black gloves. She had many pairs of gloves, a variety of different colors and styles, but she did not wear them as often as some others would. The pair she had now in her hands, those went up almost midpoint upon her upper arms, had gun metal upon where the knuckles are, and they had neat bands around the wrists.

Once picking out the desired yet appropriate clothes to wear, she closed the closet door, then headed her way out of her room and back to the upstairs restroom. She hoped it was not occupied, she really needed to take a shower before she was ever to get this day initially started.

Today was November eleventh.

About three weeks from now, near December, it would be her birthday. Not that anyone cared, anyway. She was definitely not going to be the one to remind them of it either. In fact, she was not even going to say a thing. Not a word, not a hint, nothing. She had learned to give up futile efforts such as that a long time ago. Besides, it was just a normal day, just like all the other days. It meant nothing.

**…TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Comments:**

Sorry if this chapter was choppy. I had to start off somewhere and get this story on the road, and I always start on my favorite character. The others will be in the next chapter, I promise.

And Kaguya is a bit different from Kazuma, but not so much. You can definitely see the differences in this chapter and throughout the story. Apparently, she also managed to pick up more of an urban accent than her male version of herself. I also had to think hard, read between the lines in the manga, and come up with a reasonable answer for the past and family life of this girl. I did not just flop it together.

And the meaning of the word "shrew" in the title is: "an offensive term for a woman who is regarded as quarrelsome, nagging, or ill-tempered."

Also, voting is still in.

I need votes on who to pair Hiei and Kaguya with, as well as the others, too.

Please vote for the desired pairings you wish to finally see in this story. Think about it as also having romance. It is a bit of a love story, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** YuYu Hakusho is copyrighted and belongs to its creator, Togashi Yoshihiro.

**Author's Note: **Search was conducted in making this story possible. Lots of research. However, things have been modified in order to mold well into the YYH universe.

Here's the second chapter, so to speak. From here on, the story is going to change. I did not like how the first one was going. Here is the second try. Please bear with me. I noticed that the last story I wrote got really sloppy and just, eww. I did not like it. It was LOUSY.

**Pairings:** Unknown. Please help me decide!

**Genre:** Supernatural, fantasy, humor, horror, and not so much general. It is also an AU, an "alternate Universe" for the setting.

**Rating:** Undecided at this time.

* * *

**Bitter Sweetness**

Kurama could not refrain from pondering to himself as to why the weather has changed so dramatically. It had not been forecasted to rain today, it was supposed to be sunny and have clear blue skies, at least that is what the weatherman had informed. Still, Kurama knew better, that weather was a fickle creature, moody, and was prone to change anytime she pleased. Either way, fair conditions or not, the show must go on.

The rosy haired gentleman bought all of the things needed for the party. He had the streamers, the balloons, music, snacks, and party favors such as games. All he needed to do was put the frosting on the cake once it was done baking and cooling. He still had to set up the decorations, though. Luckily, he spent the night before buying and wrapping presents, so that was one thing off of his list that needed to be accomplished.

As for the entertainment, he made sure they were appropriate for all ages given that his little stepbrother, Hatanaka, was going to be attending at the party since he had nowhere else to go and had no friends to spend time with. However, his mother and stepfather were going out for weekend on a short vacation. It was Kurama's duty to make sure his brother was safe and well taken care of. It was one reason why he chose to remain living here, that, and the fact his mother did not wish to see her beloved Shuichi-kun leave without knowing he finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with. He cherished his mother dearly and thus obeyed her wishes.

Minamino Shuichi's home was a nice place, it was roomy yet rather quaint, and it was also located in the nicest part of town. Holding a party here would be fairly easy with little to no worries whatsoever. Of course his mother knew about it and she did not mind the whole thing in the slightest bit. She believed that was he was doing was the kindest and utterly sweetest for his friends. Shiori was such a sweet woman and he was more than glad that things were finally going right for her in her life.

Today was to be a special day, because now he had the chance to begin showing the female youkai's the good things of human world, to show them that living here was not so bad. Hiei especially, who believed Ningenkai to be nothing more than a despicable dirtball.

He would have to work on that. Human world could be just as nice as demon world, though at least Makai there was hardly any prejudice as they had here. That was one bad side that was sadly obvious and he was sure Hiei realized that more than anything else.

Hiei was not that bad of a demon. Well, okay. She could be, but she was not as bad as she used to be or could have been. He knew she had a great deal of trouble blending in with the humans, especially with her hair, and her rather aloof and antisocial attitude did not help much either. Yukina did not have it so badly, but she did not go out as much as her twin did, and neither did she scope her surroundings by hoping from tree branch to tree branch. Yukina also was well protected by both Hiei and the Kuwabara family, being that she was innocent and delicate like a flower.

The fire youkai had it hard, her life was a sad and tragic story. To whom it may concern, she was the forbidden child of her mother's people and had been cast into the river like a piece of unwanted refuse, to which then she had to take care of herself ever since day one. Technically, she was a rogue. She had every right to feel as spiteful as she did, not many people understood that. He did, specifically because they obviously dated way back before this life.

Hopefully living at the Kuwabara residents will do more than good for her, especially since her sister happened to be living there, too. Although there was still a large fact that Kaguya and Hiei did not get along so well, always picking on each other and confessing how they despised one another. Why could not the two of the set aside their differences, get along, and become more like friends should be?

Kurama chuckled to himself. He viewed their aggression towards one another to be sort of like a form of sibling rivalry, one just had to be better than the other. Sure, they were usually at each other's throats, but he knew that the two honestly did care for one another. It was just there, hidden beneath a veil of quarrelsome antics. The two would never admit it, though, especially on Hiei's end. He usually had to play the mediator between the two females.

Stepping into the kitchen, he went to go check up on the progress of how the cake was coming. Yes, he could have bought one from the store, but he wanted the pastry to be a lot more special than that. He was highly fortunate his mother taught him how to bake and cook, teaching and demonstrating to him lessons since he was a kid. She always told him that he was someday going to make his wife a very happy woman.

[_Of course, being the assuming and meddling mother she was, she figured that one of the ladies in his life had to be the one he was going to wed._

_"Oh, Shuichi-dear. Is it one of your friends whom you happen to have feelings for? …My little boy. My precious little Shuichi is all grown up now!" She had declared mirthfully with tears in her eyes._]

Kurama sighed melancholily, sweat dropping a little at the thought that arose in his mind. Mothers sometimes knew too much and were usually right, which could be found often more frightening than they ought to be. Mothers and their blessed internal instincts and intuition.

Turning on the oven's internal light, he bent down and peeked in. It looked bout done, the outside the cake had turned to that of a light golden brown. To check further, he carefully opened the oven door. The sweet aroma of the fluffy white delicacy swept his nostrils. Using a toothpick he had set aside for this precise usage earlier, he cautiously pricked the very middle.

Kurama smiled to himself. The cake was done baking after all and right before the timer went off. Standing back up straight again, he turned both the alarm and oven off, leaving the door open. He grabbed the oven mitts and placed them upon his hands, to which then circumspectly pulled the pastry out, and placed it upon the top of the iron potholder to cool.

The toping and icing on the cake was going to be that of strawberries, with actually strawberries on the top bordering the edges and around. He was not a prestige chef by his books, but he knew it would at least taste good. He had also bought ice cream to serve along with the dessert. He knew how much Hiei loved "sweet snow", which was what she often called it instead the frozen dairy's actual name. She was so adorable, but do not ever tell her that, though.

"Shuu-nii!" He heard Hatanaka call for him. "We have visitor!"

Kurama blinked. They were not supposed to be expecting guests until later this afternoon. Who on earth could it possibly- His ears twitched slightly, a subconscious reaction due to also being the silver fox demon, Youko. His demon senses had kicked in, he sensed another youkai amongst them. After sniffing a bit he then knew exactly who it was, despite the smell that was very well in the kitchen.

His eyes widened, fretfulness taking over his calm expression. "…Hiei."

He quickly took off the mitts and the apron, setting them to the side, then made it out of the kitchen. Her being here right now would spoil everything.

He found them both in the living room, standing there. The younger boy was blinking, eyes shifting to and fro between the both of them, while raven haired youkai's expression was that of pure boredom and disinterest of what anyone thought of her. Kurama smiled nervously at the girl, hoping he could pull this off without her becoming suspicious in the slightest of what was going on.

"Oh, Hiei. What are you doing here so early?" He inquired calmly.

The girl hardly blinked before merely replying to that question. "I came to see what you were doing. Why else?"

Well, that certainly made the atmosphere much heavier. Kurama chuckled lightly and waved his right hand at her, flicking it on the balls of his wrist.

"Just getting some chores done around the house is all." He answered, all the while watching her carefully to see she would buy it. He hoped she did, anyway, but then again she did have a Jagan eye.

"I see." was merely her response.

Kurama sighed inwardly, but then suddenly something caught his eye. "Hiei… May I ask what it is you have there with you?"

Hiei blinked and then pulled out what happened to be a video tape from out of the upper folds of her clothing. Now it was Kurama's turn to blink, including his stepbrother's.

"Shuu-nii, what is she doing with a video tape?" Hatanaka questioned, both bewildered and uneasy. "…And it…was under her clothing, right…there…of all places…"

Kurama cleared his throat and looked at the younger teen. "Hatanaka, would you please excuse us by going upstairs while we both discuss private matters?"

The teenager looked back at him, at first puzzled as to why his brother wanted privacy, but then a impish grin appeared upon his façade, tagged along with an iffy gaze. "That's a porno film, isn't it, Shuu-nii?" He drawled out.

Kurama's face fell. "No." He told him, after putting on a firm face. "Now, please. Go upstairs."

Hatanaka pouted petulantly. "But Shuu-nii…" He whined. "How come I can't see it with you? Is she your girlfriend or something? You have an odd taste in women, big brother."

Kurama's face flushed, his left eyebrow twitching at that comment. He directed him to go upstairs now, pointing with his finger. "All the way, now. And don't think I won't know you're there."

Hatanaka sighed in disappointment before he reluctantly obeyed, Kurama watching him intently as he went. Where did that kid get this stuff from? Perhaps from his own father or the kids he went to school with. He supposed this was how Shigure must feel when having to deal with Kaguya. Younger siblings were a lot of work, related to you or not. They can really try your patience, even if you had enough to spare and were the king or queen of tolerance.

"Heh. Little brothers." The redhead commented wearily, closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head gently. He then turned his full attention back to the demoness. "So, back to us."

The girl's face flushed gently at that last statement, for once showing actual emotions. Of course she could feel and show it, but such a thing was a bit rare with her. She then gave a simple nod, agreeing to carry on with the conversation.

"Another one of those lousy videos from the brat himself." She spoke rather discontentedly, peeved that she was yet again delivery girl for Spirit World again. How Botan lived with this sort of life, well, she honestly never wanted to know.

Kurama's brow furrowed, wondering what it could possibly be on that tape. They had not received anything like this from Koenma for quite some time. "Hmm. You should show that to Yusuke."

"That's where I'm going." She informed casually, sticking the tape back into her shirt. The sash tied around her waist kept it from falling through and onto the floor. "I figured while I was on my way, I'd drop by."

"I see." Kurama said with a nod. "I'm sure it's important. You should deliver it immediately."

Hiei watched him for a moment, her expression turning back to what it once was before. She turned and quickly made her way back out the window, much quicker than you can shake a lamb's tail. She literally looked like a blur, her movements similar to a cat when it springs into action.

The green eyed lad stared towards the open window she had exited through, which apparently she had somehow opened, possibly with her sword. She had better get that video there quick, the clouds outside appeared as if they could rip open at any time. It was now even thundering and lightning, which was not a good sign.

He frowned a slightly, he did not even get the chance to tell her to be careful.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yusuke let out a loud belch after he guzzled down his beer he saved over from last night, it was cheap beer since he could not afford the good stuff. He sat, make that slouched, lazily there on the couch as he flipped through the channels in monotony.

"Boring. Lame. Seen it. Crap." He labeled each thing he passed. "Man, at least thirty channels and there's still nothing on this fucking thing." He complained with a yawn. "I seriously need to get better cable. ...Like I can afford it."

Life seemed rather boring now that he did not have to save the world anymore, not to mention that there was no more Keiko around to endlessly nag him to death about his lifestyle. God, how he really missed her, even her bitching. She had not called in weeks and it was beginning to make him wonder if she had completely moved on…without him.

He let out a long forlorn sigh. Just thinking about her made him down.

He knew he was not perfect, hell, he admitted that he was not even husband-like material… But did she had to go? Did she have to leave him like this, all broken inside and hopeless to whether she will come back to him or not?

Failure and disappointment. He never figured it would hurt so much, that is, until now. Having your own girl telling you that you should both see other people was definitely worse than being stabbed through the heart.

After all, he had tried so hard to make it work out. At least in his own way he did. He might had never finished school, since he obviously hated it, but he started his own noodle stand just for her, to prove that he could do something right and be serious for once about their future.

And then she had to leave to America, telling him that she had been accepted at a academy there. If you ask him, she chose to leave Japan to just get away from him. Oh, how he begged for her to stay when she walked down that turnpike to that plane. He tried hard not to, but he could not help it. She was everything to him. They had known each other since they were kids, but now it seemed as though it was finally over, done with.

She said she had to leave him. Told him that she was not the one for him, that she was not his type and that they needed to be with other people. He had informed her that the assumption was, simply put, bullshit. Still, she refused to listen and said that her decision had been made, that it was final. Worst of all, she seemed rather calm and nonchalant from the point of the breakup up to the moment of departure. There was not a single tear in her eye, neither was there any regret. She had quite frankly grown tired of him.

She let him down hard. Real hard.

He supposed he deserved all of it, especially after the way he treated her all those years. He called her a bitch and everything, and hardly much was he ever nice or warm towards her. Karma had came to repay him and bit him right square on the ass.

Right now, she was perhaps in college. He imagined she had made new friends, was doing absolutely well, and perhaps now had a new boyfriend.

[_"Things don't last forever, Yusuke. At least where it concerns us." She had said to him. "I'm not going to be the one to baby-sit you anymore. And clearly, we're not on the same page. We're...too different from one another. You need someone who's more your speed and style, because I can't live like this anymore."_]

Yeah, how typical of a human girl. Packed with mood swings and always changing their minds.

He knew he was now a demon, but did that really make any difference in who he was?

Well, no. She never once did showed any fear of him, even after his demon blood had awakened within him. So, that was not the case with her.

Maybe the fear was that he would have to watch her grow old and die, while he remained ever youthful and alive?

No, that did not sound like her, either.

Was he just not good enough for her? Could he not pacify her enough? What did she exactly want from him? To live in a mansion, to have limitless access to the finest clothes and jewelry, and a husband with a great career and was well educated?

Regardless of why she decided to do this, he knew one thing for sure, that he could possibly never love anyone else more than he did Keiko. She was just that special. At least, he thought she was. Honestly, he just did not know anymore. Life just did not go according to his plans, but did it really ever? She was away in America, beginning a fresh and new life, while he was stuck here in Japan picking up the bits and pieces of what he had left of himself.

Damn, was he stupid for putting all of his hopes and dreams into their relationship. And boy could he tell you, he was not sure if he could move on just yet. He would not admit it out loud, but he cried like a baby that night when he finally came to the conclusion that she may never come back to him.

Kurama told him that she was right, that he just had not found his mate yet. The redhead said he needed to find someone more his type, his speed, someone who liked the same things he did and had a similar background. Did he really just have to pick her side of the story?

Now that he thought about it, he really was not THAT happy while being with her. He guessed the reason why they chose each other to begin with was that they happened to know each other since they were both little kids. They never really got to know other people, at least she never did. He guessed he owed it to her to find herself, since did she happened to allow him to do the same.

And they were not at all that sexually active, to say the least. She enjoyed pillow talk more than she did anything else. He, on the other hand, wanted a lot of action, wanted it right there and then, and was quite rough. Actually, a bit too rough. He felt bad, guilty even, that he had ended up hurting her by accident. He tried to be careful and gentle with her, just like he tried to hold back. He was so afraid he might have broken her. She did not enjoy such roughness, neither did she the pain, and she knew he tried to work with it. Sex was just not that pleasurable between them, that is, once they finally had it. There was just no fulfillment or release in it.

Although Yusuke might have claimed her virginity, he never did her soul. At least that is what Kurama had said, yet again pointing out that he was a demon and that their kind only claims those who are actually designed for them. In other words, a soul mate, which was someone whom you can actually love completely and would always love you back the same way, regardless of any circumstance.

Maybe he was just in love with the idea of being with Keiko, instead of actually being IN love with her. Either way, it still hurt, and it certainly left a mark on him right under his skin. Worst of all, she never once told him that she loved him. He figured that maybe she assumed he knew and that was basically good enough. Truthfully, it really was not.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. Make that banging, urgent loud and demanding banging. It immediately pulled him out of his world of thoughts and caused him jump right in his seat.

"Urameshi!" Yelled a familiar voice, followed by more pounding on the door. "I know yer in dere, man!"

Yusuke rubbed his hands over his face as he hissed through his teeth, it was too early of this. Grumbling to himself, he got up and went to the door. Jerking it open, he looked out at her and yelled; "Jeeze! What is it, Kuwabara?"

Kaguya looked rather peeved, gnashing her teeth as if he had committed a grave sin against her. "I've been standin' here fer oveh five minutes, dickhead!"

Yusuke scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Pfft. Yeah, right."

"Yeah, yeah. Whateveh, trick. Ain'tcha gonna invite us in'er what?" She gave him quite an intensive look, quirking her brow at him, and cynically twisting her lips into a grimace. She was most likely going to hit him if he did not. Damn, she could be bossy at times.

Yusuke blinked at that remark. "Us"? He looked around outside the hall to see if anyone else was there with her. Kaguya snorted at him and pointed downward, to which then he looked. There beside her was none other than the other pointy hair friend of his.

Yusuke laughed nervously at her, scratching the back of his head and then combed his fingers through his loose and not gelled up hair as he smiled. "Oi. Hiei. Sup? I didn't see ya there."

Kaguya silently choked, rolling her eyes to the top of her head, and then shifting them to the side as to avoid any eye contact necessary. "Kiss ass." She worded under her breath.

"I was going to come in through the window, detective, but then I bumped into this idiot." The shorter youkai said wryly, pausing for a second before her words then became scathing. "Which saved me the time and energy, but I wonder if it was even worth it."

Kaguya snarled at the shorter girl, now sporting a rather sour face. "Shut'it, shortie!" She retorted, pursing her lips together sullenly.

Hiei rolled her eyes and then smirked to herself. "Well, it's true." She rejoined, expectantly waiting for the other girl to respond to that. She silently counted to three.

And right on cue, Kaguya hissed; "Hey, I resent dat remark!"

Hiei fought the urge to laugh, instead looked appeared looked unimpressed. "Don't you mean you resemble it?" The human made it so easy to be riled up. As annoying as she found the ginger haired girl to be, this was certainly one pastime that the fire demon enjoyed.

The fiery tempered girl stomped her foot down, losing her patience with this argument. "Say dat again an' I'll bust a cap in yas! I'll bust yer ass right open!" She warned as her face darkened, shaking her fist at her.

The fire demon grinned at her, spiteful intent shining in her garnet eyes. "Ha! You wish."

The orange haired teen was just about to serve what was coming to the other female, but then got cut off when she heard laughter coming from the doorway of the apartment. She blinked at first, but then scowled. He was laughing. He was honestly finding hilarity in this. Figures. It was Yusuke, after all.

"It's good to see that some things never change." He stated, all the while laughing when he did. What else can he say? It was amusing to see them like this. "Just like ol' times!"

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at him seriously. "Glad teh see that yer alive an' well, buddy, but I can change dat."

The ex-detective immediately stopped laughing and frowned at her. "Some best friend you are."

"Yeah, blow it outta yer ass, pal." She barked, giving him a quirky smile as she shot him the bird. "How's dat for ol' times, Sherlock?"

Yusuke grinned widely at her and flipped off right back at her. "Yer just jealous of mine's and Hiei's special relationship, bitch."

Hiei snorted at that comment, but then decided to play along. "Yes, perhaps she is." Eyes looking back at the taller girl as she smirked.

Kaguya growled at the both of them as she looked away. They might have been playing, but it still sort of hurt to hear that. It was like she was the one who was the spare wheel here. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be so uppity. Shut yer pie holes, you asses." Yes, she wanted to be extremely nice today, but she did not seem so fake at doing it. Besides, being too nice may very well give away that something was definitely up. Let's say, the party?

Yusuke chuckled, then waved for them to come in. Finally.

But then Hiei spoke up. "Actually, Yusuke. I came here to deliver you something, not to chat away senselessly with mindless idioms."

Yusuke blinked down at her, a stupid expression etched across his countenance. Kaguya followed his example.

The apparition pulled out the video tape and handed up to him, insisting upon him to take it. Well, it was either that or drop it onto the floor. She did not really care, either way she sought to be rid of it.

"What is it?" Yusuke inquired curiously, like he did not know. Actually, he really did not. Shows you how smart he was.

Hiei gave him a stare which stated that he was a complete retard. "What do you think?"

The eighteen year old's eye widened in surprise. "Really? Seriously?" Then with a devious grin and chuckle, he teased her; "Back to being delivery girl again, eh, Hiei?"

"Take it or I'll break it." She told him in a monotone voice.

Yusuke continued to laugh, which caused the shorter girl to glower at him. The man seriously had issues or something.

Kaguya looked around jadedly. She could milk it, too, and it would have been worth it but she just did not feel quite up to it right now. "Just take da damn thing, man."

He suddenly shut up, then finally took the object of possession from the other raven haired demon. "Fuck. Fer pity's sakes, both of you girls should seriously lighten up." He commented with an agitated grumbled.

"I have no pity, idiot." Hiei retorted, then turned and left.

Yusuke watched her as she went off towards the stairwell, then called off after her; "Yeah! Nice to ya again, too, Hiei!"

Once she was gone, he turned his attention toward the girl with the orange tresses who waited there patiently. The young Tourin prince raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to step inside, to which then she gratefully oblige, stepping around him as she did.

On her way in, she managed to step upon an empty beer can. She looked instinctively looked down at first as she grimaced, to which only then her eyes traveled around the room. Her expression seemed as though she was inspecting a crime scene. Might as well have called it one, there was trash strung everywhere and beer cans were all over the floor. She liked to drink herself, but even she knew to pick up or clean the messes she creates. It was a lot worse than she had thought it would be.

She kissed her teeth, sneering in disgust as she eyed the place. "I can't believe youse actually ended dis nice apartment inteh ah wasteland. I mean, lookit! Youse done an' killed it half dead already!" She raised a hand up to her ear, pretending to have heard something. "Ya hear dat? It's practically cryin' out in both agony and torment! Soon zombie hands will sprout out through da floor, hankerin' fer revenge! 'Urameshi! Urameshi! Gimme yer brains, youse lazy, half-witted son-ova-bitch!'"

The Makai prince scoffed at her as he closed the front door. "Yeah, well, suck my balls." He honestly did not feel up to cleaning anything lately. "So, what if my mom's a bitch."

She looked over at him and made a face. "Youse do dat. I ain't no cum-dumpsteh." She emphasized the penultimate word. She looked around more, then watched him as he strolled his way back over to the sofa. "Where's yer mom at?"

"Where do you think?" He said rhetorically as he flopped down. "In bed, drunker than a skunk. Where else would she be?" He then leaned forward and placed the video upon the coffee table.

Kaguya watched him and pointed. "Hey, ain'tchya gonna watch dat?"

"Yeah, later. When I feel like it." He said with a yawn, leaning back onto the couch.

"Yeah, sounds just like ya." She commented with a snort, then came over and sat beside him. She crossed her legs more like a guy would instead of how a girl should. But hell, that did not matter here since she could be as relaxed as she pleased. "Youse know very damn well dat dere could be somept'n important on dat thing."

The two looked at each other, amber staring into dark sienna.

"Youse still miss'er, don'tchyas?" Kaguya asked him the obvious question, her tone seemed rather gentle and sympathetic. Apparently she could see right through his soul.

Yusuke said nothing, but he did not need to. She understood how much pain he was in, so it was a bit of a silent understanding there. She saw the torment.

"Yeah. Tough noogies, huh?" She continued, placing her hand upon his shoulder and rubbing it a bit with her fingers and thumb.

It was her way of saying she had his back and that she was there for him to lean on, that is, if he wanted to take the offer. She patted his cheek gently with her other hand, something she would do to her boys whenever they were down in the dumps like this. Her fair porcelain skin was a perfect contrast against his more tan and olive flesh. While she could never tan if her life depended upon it, he, on the other hand, had been out in the sun lately often. She gave him a genuine and glossy white smile, her teeth shining a bit in the dim light. People have said she had a beautiful smile, it was, after all, one of her more pleasing attributes. When she smiled truly, they believed it was like that of receiving one from an angel. It was the charm she happened to possess, really.

Deciding it would be best to change the topic, she spoke again; "Whaddya doin' here sittin' on da couch fer? C'mon, quit lousin' around. Youse should get out an' come shoppin' wit' me. Dat is, if ya wanna or yas not bought yer gifts yet." By her own right, she was not just going to leave him here moping about the past. That is what friends do.

The other punk blinked and furrowed his brow at her, confused now by what she meant about buying presents. "Whatchuu talkin' 'bout, Kuwabara?"

She quirked a brow at him, snorting a bit. "Youse fergot, didn' ya?" She assumed rather than asked. "Lemme getchya back inteh da loop of things. Today's Yukina's an' da shrimp-boat's birthday." She informed, wagging a finger in front of her friend.

Yusuke jumped slightly in his seat, his eyes widening when realization dawned on him. "HO SHIT. I forgot!" He immediately leapt up off of the couch, pushing down upon her slightly for support as he did.

The girl revolved her eyes to the upper left corner in their sockets, blew air through pursed lips, and then smirked. What would he do without her or his other friends? Seriously. She turned and watched him as he made his way towards his bedroom. The place was really small compared to the other's where they lived. "What? Yer not gonna offeh me ah beer?" She teased him, grinning all the more. What? He would do the same thing if he was in her position. "I'm yer guest, man!"

"You know where to look. Get it yerself!" He told her before closing the door behind him.

"Youse look like shit, by da way!" She hollered to him, humoring him all the more.

"No shit!" was his response, sounding absolutely cranky now.

Kaguya snickered, biting her bottom lip for a moment. "Yer goin' wit' me, right?" She spoke out loud for him to hear.

"Yeah, might as well! I ran out of smokes!" He replied, still getting dressed. Up until now, he had been in his pajamas.

Kaguya looked down and stared at the remnants of smoked cigarettes upon the floor. "I see… Ya seriously need teh get yerself an ashtray! Wouldn't kill ya, or da floor fer dat matter!"

"Kiss my ass!" He fired back, with the sounds of him rummaging through his clothes as ambiance.

She snorted at the comeback. "...I swear, sometimes I think youse wants me to."

She then decided to get up off of the couch, headed into the apartment's rather small kitchen, and went to the fridge to see what he had to offer. Upon looking inside, she did not see much of anything. Hell, the fridge was almost bare, being that there was only beer and containers of leftover takeout. She did not bother even looking into the cabinets, knowing very well that those would be all the more empty than this right here. For someone who works at and owns his own noodle stand, he surely had nothing to eat in this place.

This made Kaguya frown in concern. Had he not been working lately? If so, how and the hell was he paying his bills? Possibly his mother had been forking in the dough, at least as of late, but you could not count on her to buy anything at least worth eating. Healthy, anyways.

Had Keiko left such a blow that he was unable to work?

Kaguya let out a sigh. She had not the heart to tell him that Keiko had been calling her at her own place, talking to her, and making her promise never to tell him. The girl was checking up on him, but in a sneaky sort of way. Like a snake.

However, by talking to the brown haired girl overseas, she found out some important information. The major news was that she had, in fact, moved on. Keiko had a new boyfriend and everything and seemed to be doing quite well. Exceedingly well, actually. She had made all As so far, even though she had not yet completed one entire semester. Oh well, it seemed to make Aquarian girl happy.

But still, why would Keiko check up on Yusuke behind his back like that for? If you asked her, it sounded mighty suspicious. Sounds like she had not exactly gotten completely over him, that is, as of yet. Damn, she how hated these sorts of games. You do not go around messing with matters of the heart. It was just not cool. Not right in any form, shape, or matter.

Hearing Yusuke enter into the kitchen, Kaguya quickly snatched herself a beer. Standing back up, she closed the refrigerator door and snapped open the can. Like her friend, she was not that picky when it came to choices of what alcohol to consume. She swigged the liquid contents from it's container. It was bitter, very, but did not have that much of a bite. It would take twice as much as the good stuff in order to get a buzz.

She peered over at him, a serious gaze marked upon her visage. "You. Wuttup wit' da fridge, dude? I'm gonna buy ya some groceries if dis is how youse been livin' lately. I bet money dat youse not even ate breakfast yet. An' beer an' jacks don't cut it."

He merely looked at her as if she had to be kidding him. Yes, normally she would not offer the guy anything like this of the sorts, but that was when Keiko was around.

"Hate teh break it to yas, though it's my treat an' I'm buyin', don't make dis a habit. Got it?" She informed for good measure. Whether she meant that last statement or not, she had not really decided.

"Like I need yer charity." Yusuke replied gruffly, frowning at her.

"Da hell youse do, jackass!" She snapped at him, returning his frown with a glare. "If youse think one single iota dat I'm gonna just sit here an' let youse starve, den yas gotta 'nothah thing comin'!"

The boy sighed, giving up. What was the point of really arguing with her? She could be just as bad as Keiko with the incessant nagging. Actually, she was worse, since his friend here could prove herself to be a hell of a lot more stubborn than his ex. Besides, now that he thought about it, he really had not had a good or decent meal in quite some time. About a month, he supposed, maybe longer. He was not counting.

"Yeah, yeah." He said mockingly, waving his hand at her. "Yer comin' or what?" He turned his back to her, grumbling to himself.

"Yeah, I'm comin'." She said flatly while jerking her head slightly. It was habit she developed from the punk lifestyle she grew up in. After taking a few swallows of her beer, she followed him out of the door. Before walking out, she spotted the keys on the edge of the coffee table and casually had picked them up.

Once outside the door, he absentmindedly shut the door behind her. Turning around, he raised a brow at her as he noticed her staring at him funnily. "What?"

"Ya got da keys?" She inquired of him, narrowing her eyes at him and expecting an answer from him.

He opened his mouth, about to answer with a smart-aleck remark, but then blinked and ended up checking his pockets to see if he actually did have them in his possession or not. He began cursing under his breath as he realized that, no, he did not have the keys after all.

Kaguya cleared her throat to get his attention, taking the keys she had all along and wiggling them right in front of him. "Lookin' fer dese?"

The raven haired prince looked back up at her, then scowled as he plucked the keys from out of her fingers. "Thanks." He said quite cynically and then sighed. He placed the keys into his right pocket. Why did she have to go and play with him like that for?

His best friend grinned at him a bit. "God, yer ah mess." She made a snarky comment and clicked her tongue, then pursed her lips at him as she ran her fingers through his now properly fixed hair. She was a bit taller than him, but not so much, more like a few inches of difference in height. "An' yer welcome, ya son-ova-bitch." She added that with a bit of a quiet laugh and sipped her beer again.

Yusuke merely glowered at her, touching his hair and trying to smooth it back. "Bitch, I just gelled that." He growled, twisted his lips all the more. "Just fer that, yer payin' me back fer the beer."

Kaguya glared at him as she watched him begin to walk off with both hands in his pockets. "You asshole!" She threw at him as she made her way to catch up with him, not seeing the smug expression he wore by hearing her say that. "One-ah dese days, punk, I'm-ah gonna beat yas so hard, yer babies will inherit da bruises!"

**…TBC…**

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

Finally, the story starts.

Sorry for this most horrible chapter.

But hey, at least I lived up to my promise, right?

And I told you before about the differences that would be in these two girls. It isn't much, but it is there.

You may be wondering why Kaguya seems less mannered than Kazuma, right? Well, she is a girl and she happened to be raised mostly by her brother and hang out with other boys. This happens. She also does not have a desire to be a gentleman, since, well, she's not a guy. The manners are still there, though, but being a girl she is a bit more feisty than her original male self.

Technically, I am trying here.

Anyway, I still need votes on pairings. One vote is not enough to help me decide on what pairings should actually be in this story. Everything is still in the open, even though there are subtle hints here and there.

So, please vote and please review. I thank you very much for reading and hoped you liked reading this chapter. There's still more to come. And who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews and votes... I may make this story a very mature one, if you catch my drift. Sexy, sexy! (And yes, I'll write both pairings, whatever is the poison of choice. Up to you.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** YuYu Hakusho is copyrighted and belongs to its creator, Togashi Yoshihiro.

**Pairings:** Unknown. Please help me decide!

**Genre:** Supernatural, fantasy, humor, horror, and not so much general. It is also an AU, an "alternate Universe" for the setting.

**Rating:** Undecided at this time.

* * *

**Tumultuous**

One disgruntled ginger head yelped as she found herself crashing down upon the pavement in a spiraling nosedive; a.k.a. kamikaze style.

The fall managed to scrape the skin off her nose as well as cause the lack of sensation as it throbbed. Kaguya instinctively touched her face to inspect the damages. It would seem lady fortune was kind enough to spare her from a broken nose…this time around. Nevertheless, she noticed a warm fluid trickling down from her nasal cavities, which had already traveled down past her lips and chin. After once wiping it off and inspecting the very contents on her scratched up palm, she knew by the evidence that she was now bleeding.

The curly-Q grunted as the realization finally hit, her injuries throbbing yet oddly remained numb.

Behind her, she could hear Urameshi chuckling up a storm. She did not have to look to know that he was proud of his handiwork, envisioning him with that cheesy grin, his head held up high, and his hands upon his hips. She had seen it all too many times to know.

"Eh, Kuwabara. It's nice to see that you haven't changed one bit. After all this time, you still manage to lose." was his remark, still finding humor in her attempts to beat him at a fight.

In all honesty, the fight really had never been fair, more so now than ever before. The guy was a Mozaku for pity's sake. What human could be up against that sort of force and still manage to win?

Pushing herself up, she strived to push back all the anger that was swelling up inside of her, cramming it all forcefully like an overfilled school locker. However, she did manage to mutter under her breath a nice "fuck you", then wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. It was black, so it did not matter for the stain would not show up.

"Ha! You wish!" The boy just did not know when to quit with the wisecracks, or in this case, mockery.

Kaguya did her best to remain calm, not wanting him to get the best of her. However, her psyche argued with her, chiding as it told her that not fighting back meant just that. 'Are youse just goin' teh stand dere an' take dis bullshit?'

Not noticing it, her scrapes and other injuries began to quickly heal. As if by magic, her body was repairing itself. This had occurred before, especially in very critical or life threatening situations, though in time Kaguya merely assumed that her chakra was what was responsible.

Yusuke watched as she turned around, but when he saw her face he immediately stopped laughing. His face fell, his eyes wide as he witnessed the drizzle of crimson fluid trickle back up her nose like some sort of creature from a sci-fi movie. He was dumbstruck, if not in awe or seriously creeped out.

And if that wasn't weird enough, her ears had twitched slightly. The peculiar behavior reminded him of a feline.

"Hey, Kuwabara…" He spoke to the girl. "Are you sure yer human?"

Kaguya cracked her neck. "Uh, Ch-yeah." She game him an intimidating bug-eyed look, her eyes shining like dim flames.

The young Mazoku could not help but shiver from the penetrating and belligerent gaze, a look that promised terror and then an eventual death. All of this faded away in matters of seconds.

Since when did Kuwabara start being daunting? Perhaps she had picked it up from Hiei, which he considered to be highly likely since the short fire demon did happen to live with the taller girl. …Which was great, since that meant that now two girls could manage to make his skin crawl.

Just how much did he miss since before Keiko had left? Oh, sure, he had been physically here in Ningenkai all this time, but that did not mean he was mentally. What with all the spacing out and all that teenage angst, and lets now forget that he had been busy working off and on at the noodle stand. Oh, and Keiko had also been a definite distraction, too. So it was to no wonder as to why he really had not taken the time to notice anything else, let alone his own living space.

However, before he could take the chance to get a really good look at his friend, she had turned her back to him. The eighteen year old snorted at this, figuring in his own mind that she was continuing to be a sore loser. She appeared tense.

"Stop being such a big baby already." He stated bluntly. "I beat you fair and square and you know it." Sporting another large grin, he continued to further rub it in. "Hey, it could be worse. Ya know, I could spread the news with posters declaring my victory in bold, huge letters with a picture of your ugly mug."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." She abruptly countered, feeling a heat wave overcome her from out of nowhere. How very odd. She began to fan herself.

"Harridan." Was his retort, oblivious to his friend's peculiar behavior as he walked up from behind. On his way, he picked up the bag of presents off the sidewalk.

Feeling the heat rise up, she decided to remove her jacket.

Now, that caught his attention. It was below forty degrees outside, yet here she was scrambling to strip herself of any warmth or protection from the weather. What started out as an inquisitive nature transpired into something much more. He found himself eyeballing her, watching her every movement.

She let out a growl as she noticed that her supposedly loose clothes were now clinging to her skin rather uncomfortably, in addition, the bindings around her breasts were unwinding. However, she was too hot to really care. She pulled up the base of her shirt, tightened, and tied it above her abdomen. She then took the bottom of her pants and rolled them up to a point right below her knees. These were old remedy she had learned when she was a preteen, particularly during the time when the air-condition system had burned out during one of the hottest of summers.

Pull out the saxophone and play a libidinous tune. He could not ever recall any moment where he noticed how his friend had matured so nicely, so voluptuous.

His jaw had dropped when he noticed the round mounds resting upon her chest. From there, he continued to scan her with ogling eyes.

Those lean baby doll legs were one thing, but those thick thighs were no doubt just as muscular. Her pale skin appeared silky smooth to the touch. He even noticed that she had a tight high water ass. God, she had an ass. That coochie put Keiko's to shame. She possessed a tiny waist with ass-kicking curves, yet, her body had a powerful built. In short, she was shaped like an hourglass, but a better comparison would be the ladies in the pin-up magazines or the real "hoochie-mamas" you see in music videos from other parts of the world.

He couldn't help it, he was a pervert.

The demon gargled in in his mouth, also having a definite hard-on. He shook his himself in an attempt to shake it off. Hell, if he was currently wearing a belt, he would no doubt try to tighten it.

Dear King Enma, he actually had the urge to buy her better clothes just to see her in them. That is so not like him. Anyone who knew him well, knew that he could give a flying monkey's ass as to what people wore. Still… It was a crying shame that she hid most of that beneath such unappealing loose fitted attire, but then again so many males would be trying to hit that if she did not. And here she was now, showing some leg. A part of him wanted to call it out as false advertisement.

Now that he thought about it, she was never really ugly. As a matter-of-fact, she held a different kind of beauty than all of the other girls, tomboyish yet different altogether. She was no Hiei, but she was no Botan either. Her eyes were the most unique of her features, her curly fiery locks coming in second.

If he was considered to be a phoenix or some sort of penguin-like creature, then she was perhaps a swan. As they say, swans start out as being so damn ugly, hence the term "ugly duckling".

Something began to swell up inside of him, distinctively in his heart. It was a feeling, a certain type of sentiment that he had not felt since…for awhile.

Perhaps he had been such a shallow skirt-chasing dickhead that he had failed to notice any of this before.

Kaguya had never once asked anything from him, well except to be excused from duties to attend a rock concert; which had pinched a nerve in him.

On the contrary, really, she was handing out any offer without any charge. To boot, she was a loyal companion and very honorable, always sticking to his side closer than a brother. Amazingly, she was considered as the muscle of the team, noted for the ability to pick up a large dog pile of men all at once and then toss them to the side like garbage.

Believe him, he's seen it before. It isn't pretty.

She always stayed by his side, despite all the beatings she received, be it either being from him or anyone else. Fuck, this was the very same person who not only gave her own life energy so that he would live after the defeat of Suzaku, but also took a blow to the chest during the Dark Tournament by one of his worst enemies…for him.

She had more than earned her right to be his best friend, yet he did not treat her as such. She did more for him than Keiko ever had done, his own girlfriend. But in the past, he usually ran to the others for anything he needed.

How could he have been so blind?

He felt so unsure now, not to mention a very unmentionable word when it came to his own reputation and the description of his demeanor…"ashamed".

He had always claimed that she was out of his league, but now he could see how horribly wrong he had been. The shoe was much different now that it was on the other foot. For once, he could actually see the truth, that it he who was out of her league.

'No, no. That's going way too far there, pal.' He tetchily argued at that last notion inwardly. Damn conscience decided that now was the time to step in and be a royal pain in the ass.

Nevertheless, his beating heart descended, now succumbed by nausea. Somehow, he did not feel so confident anymore.

Damn, he felt so uncomfortable, so unsure of himself that a lump had formed in his throat.

He was no better than his father, an asshole who took the liberty to beat both his mother and him whenever he felt like they needed it. She had divorced him for an appropriate reason, otherwise if it had been anything else she would have stayed. His father had enough money to be considered rich.

He was a terrible friend, he assumed. If not just the mistreatment, there were also the outings and the get-togethers where she had not been included. He had been to parties and clubs with the other two demons, not inviting her on the account that Hiei did not want her around. The were guilty of talking behind her back, speaking terribly about her while being burlesque in manner.

She was not one of them, so he supposed it was an okay thing to do. In any case, she was always making a major idiot out of herself. So, it was her own fault that she so happened to be the member of the group that no one liked. She was really the unofficial jester of the group, there to make everyone else look good and feel better about themselves. But how she could manage to be so damn obnoxious was beyond any of their reasoning.

Kurama and Hiei had told him about the training sessions they had together. The fox had stated that she did not know when to give up, though it was an admirable trait, she had the determination and the brain of a goat or a bull. The Dark Tournament had proved the redhead to be right in regards to such remarks, though he had already been figured that one out long before. And the fire koorime, of course, claimed her to be an utter fool, the biggest she had ever seen. She said something about how it would be better for the ginger head to be placed in the circus, or that she ought to be in one.

How and the hell did shorty know about circuses?

Anyway…

Kuwabara might have improved in the looks department, but she was still very much weaker than him and the others. More than likely, that will always be. A class human or not.

So, that was a good thing, wasn't it?

"Kuwabara…" He spoke gently at first with hesitance. "Let's keep moving, shall we? Before it finally decides to pour." He then decidedly pressed on, refusing to look at her as he walked passed her.

This was his game plan: Not to make eye-contact with her as much as possible until the guilt subsided or went away.

And to help cover himself, he coarsely added; "And quit fanning yerself, you look stupid. Like some fat bulldog in heat."

Yes, he had to be a jerk, less she suspects something.

He considered himself to be fortunate that the psychic lacked the capability to read minds.

Oh, but how wrong he was. From the moment she had sensed negative waves vibrating off of him, her mind had gradually picked up the outer link to his. Picture it as though listening to a recording or watching a film, not a phone line.

Kaguya stared off after him, feeling as though his feet were essentially treading upon her heart instead of the sidewalk. A brief moment had passed before she began to eventually follow him, crossing her arms behind her head.

She eventually picked up the pace and caught up with her compadre. She glanced over at him, sporting her best trademark grin.

The raven haired boy saw it from the side of his eye, but said nothing.

The smile dissipated from her lips, the cheekiness took a downturn into defeat.

**…TBC…**

**

* * *

**Someone is having troubles with their powers and abilities.

The next chapter will come eventually... Because I have to write it first. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. Ayaka is owned by my friend IamEnVIOUS.

**A/N:** The Pairing isn't set, it is likely to change. Also, thank you for being patient.

* * *

**SERENITY**

Kaguya Kuwabara stared at her reflection for her what seemed like minutes but really it had lasted for hours in real time. She pondered when Yusuke would arrive home finally, for he had been gone for two years. Yusuke had left to tend to important matters in the demon world known as Makai. She missed him terribly and yearned to kiss him finally when he returns.

Something horrible obviously had happened, as you might have guessed. She had developed a crush on her best friend and that was a problem, but she had many problems. But she never realized how much he meant to her until he was gone, like every time when he's gone.

She watched the Sakura petals fall one by one into the lake. She was at Genkai's temple, finding her own retreat here to be more peaceful so she was able to reflect. The city was so noisy, even in her own neighborhood. In fact, her mind had been getting noisier for the past year and she had been barely able to think.

Everything was so noisy, but at least here at Genkai's temple the sounds were faint.

Like the flowers in spring, her powers were still in bloom, transforming into something greater than she at first imagined, growing. Since this year, she found herself able to read people's thoughts or more like they came to her without her asking. It was times like this she wished Genkai was still alive because now she had no one to turn to except Shigeru, who really wasn't much of help at all.

She had the dimensional sword that could cut through anything, but it seemed her soul was not satisfied with just that. To ease her soul's agony, she resulted in turning to witchcraft to help her harness her powers. By now she was also able to make objects move, meaning she had telekinesis to go along with her other powers.

Kaguya was alone, trapped in her own misery and also the misery of the world around her.

She inhaled deeply and then sighed.

The psychic could feel the bio-electricity of her kundalini serge through her, and such energy made it difficult to find peace or rest. All that came to mind was the constant repeat of what Shinobu Sensui had put her through years ago. The memories always resurface, tormenting her.

Though Sensui was a rather quiet individual, she possessed the ability to read him and what she saw was a nightmare…a nightmare that continued to haunt her until this day. To make matters worse, he forced her to watch that Chapter Black video and she beheld the wicked deeds of mankind with her own eyes as Mitarai had.

Kaguya took in another deep breath, held it for seven seconds and released it.

A Moment later she had sensed a presence drawing near.

The fox demon, Kurama. She could never forget his soul signature.

He came upon her with apprehension. He addressed her; "Such a beautiful day, isn't it, Kuwabara?"

Yes, he still called her by her last name, no matter how many years they had known each other, probably out of respect for her since because of her own gang-life. However, her gang had moved on, being married now with children of their own. Perhaps now was the time to tell him.

"Kaguya," She said. "You can call me Kaguya."

Kurama smiled. "Kaguya… It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

She nodded in return. "Yeah. It is."

Wanting to make matters more personal, or perhaps out of curiosity, Kurama asked her; "Whatever happened to you wanting to be a doctor?"

Kaguya pursed her lips together and made a face. "That was ruined for me when we faced that one doc."

He nodded. "Ahh… So, what are you going to do with your life?"

"Travel." She replied almost immediately, like the word having formed itself all on its own.

But then came his next question; "You're waiting for Yusuke to return, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but Urameshi is bein' a bitch." She leaned over the rails that kept her falling into the pond.

Kurama almost laughed. "Are you sure he is? He has been quite busy in Makai."

She turned to him, jerked her head and snorted. "Prolly busy feelin' up all those lady demons."

The fox sighed. "No, Kaguya, he isn't. Be patient."

"I'll try." She said dryly without promise.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Once back home, Kaguya sat upon her bed and summoned with a wave of her hand her black diary in which she wrote in about her daily endeavors. Once the book was in her hand, she used her powers to summon her pen and began writing down in her diary.

After she made a few pages, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"You're not still crying over Yusuke, are you?" She heard her brother speak through the door.

Kaguya scowled. "No. I'm NOT."

"Good, you can get your ass out here and come eat."

She sighed at her brother, then placed her diary and pen aside and then slid off the bed.

"Hey, bitch." Shigure addressed her when she descended down the stairs. "This is my last day here, so I won't be watching over your ass anymore."

Kaguya rolled her eyes.

"Good evening, Kaguya." Yukina greeted her from the dinner table.

"Hey, Yukina-saaaaan." She responded back in her usual manner when seeing the demon.

"Guess who's here. We have another guest." Shigure pushed her into the dining area.

Kaguya's eyes widened for there before sat a figure she had never seen before. He had short yet rather wild black hair, his eyes piercing, and his complexion milky white. He looked rather young, but his eyes told her that he was wise and was beyond her actual age.

"Hello there." The man greeted her. "The name's Ayaka… And you must be Kaguya."

She nodded hesitantly, her eyes trapped in his gaze. Finally, when she was able to break away, she turned to her brother. "Why is he here?"

Shigure shrugged her off. "Beats me. He said he came here for you."

Ayaka cleared his throat. "It's about time you learn where you came from."

"Or should I say it is your last day here, you shit." Shigure corrected one of his previous statements.

That was when Koenma showed his face, that is in his teenage form. "Oi, Kaguya. Come join us. We have much to discuss."

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. Ayaka is owned by my friend IamEnVIOUS.

**A/N:** The Pairing isn't set, it is likely to change. Also, thank you for being patient.

* * *

**THE UGLY TRUTH**

"There is a reason why Hiei and you regard each other as bitter rivals, for matters are far more convoluted as they appear." Koenma began. "That being said, have you ever heard of angels?"

"What do ya think?" Kaguya retorted snidely. She then added in a calmer tone; "Yeah, I've heard of 'em."

"Good, did you know that they are the forces at work, those who help govern over karma, and are practically DEVILS compared to demons?" Koenma was almost shrill with his mock question.

Kaguya bit her bottom lip, her teeth picking at loose skin. "…No, I did not know dat."

Ayaka spoke up, clarifying; "What he is trying to say is that Angels are to be feared and reviled. I am part angel and considered part demon and many do hate me, but people don't hate me for the demon in me. I am not considered a full-blooded deity like I should be and all because of my parents are on opposing sides. My parents are gods, but since I have 'angel' in me I am reviled and treated as a lowly and despised creature."

That was when Mister Kuwabara, Shigure's and Kaguya's father, spoke up; "Your father was an angel, Kaguya."

Kaguya's eyes widened. "Wait, what do ya mean?"

Shigure slapped her in the back of the head. "What you think it means, genius!" He hissed.

"Sadly, your mother is not your real mother either." Mister Kuwabara confessed. "We found you by a river. You were small, weak, and left to die. We took you in and claimed you as our own."

"So, I was an angel?" Kaguya tried to absorb it in.

Koenma nodded, the said; "Just like Shinobu was, a secret I kept hidden from all of you. However, he was only half angel and half human."

Kaguya rubbed the back of her head and grunted. "If I can recall, Shigure always told me dat I was adopted."

"And you were." Mister Kuwabara said with some hint of glee.

"So, is that why you all treated me like crap, no offense to Yukina-san?"

"Yep!" said the members of her would be family.

Kaguya became more emotional as matters began to settle inside her head, her heart now open to expression. "Why wasn't I told dis from the beginning?"

"I told you that you were adopted, I thought I made that clear enough for you." Shigure sneered.

Her father shrugged. "Because Angels are far worse than demons… Demons are relatively nice people once you get to know them, but angels… I only tried to protect you from the truth."

"What? Da-Da-Dat I'm a monster?!" Kaguya's voice began to rise above everyone else's. "You know it all makes sense now, why you treated Shigure and Yukina so kindly, while you neglected ME and MY emotional needs! You just couldn't have me the heir to your shrine!"

" Kaguya...don't take this personally," spoke mister Kuwabara. "At least you have a confidante in Ayaka and his family."

Shigure added, "Yeah, he might even know your birth parents. Well, your father's name at least."

Ayaka sighed, "You might not like hearing who your father was...his name at least. My dad is a lesser known angel while yours..."

"Well, who is it?" Kaguya demanded, slamming her hands upon the table. "Who is he? Up until now, I've been lied to all my damn life! Tell me who my damn father is!"

Ayaka sighed once more. "It's Michael."

Kaguya blinked. "...Is that good or bad."

"Bad, if you consider the tone in his voice." Koenma pointed out, and who then sighed as well. "Michael is the most revered and most hated out of all the angels," He explained. "He is by far the greatest threat to demons all around. Michael is the one who defeated the god known as Enki, if you can remember him, and made the universe a far more dangerous place with his own tyranny."

Ayaka nodded, "Michael slept with countless women, far more than Yoko Kurama than ever could. He was an infamous leach and womanizer."

Kaguya pouted; "And who left me to die in the woods?"

"That would be your dying mother whose name is unknown." Ayaka answered.

Kaguya's eyes broadened. "Dying mother?"

"Yeah, I saw her placing you down from above." Ayaka explained, "She was stabbed and slowly dying. Sorry for being the bearer of bad news."

Kaguya was not one to take the news so kindly. "Who was she and why was she stabbed?"

Koenma spoke up; "That's the problem... We don't know. There's a possibility that she could have been human, but that chance is slim. She was probably an angel just like your father, which would explain why she didn't get help as most humans often do."

Ayaka nodded. "All I can say is that she left you to be found by someone."

"Which means the bitch was psychic." Shigure added.

Kaguya scowled her once believed brother.

"Enough!" growled Ayaka. "Show some compassion."

Shigure shrugged him off. "It's not my problem that her mother turned out to be some bitch who had sex with a pig as you described. She died and gave us her. My father is too compassionate."

Mister Kuwabara looked at Kaguya. "I'm sorry if I wasn't the father you wanted, but I had to put Shigure ahead of you unless jealous would rear its ugly head… But you are still my daughter in my own eyes, if not your mother's."

Kaguya found herself nodding.

"With all this having been said… It's time for you to pack your things." Mister Kuwabara directed her. "You are leaving with both Koenma and Ayaka, but mostly Ayaka."

"I'll help you pack and it will be fun having a roommate." Ayaka said, patting her on the hand, offering support.

"Ayaka lives with us currently," Koenma told her. "But he also has a place in Hell, too, where his siblings dwell. Hell is your true home... Or should be your true home." He then sighed. "Demons tolerate him and his siblings, but you... You might be the most hated figure down there."

"Which is why you will be living in Koenma's keep with me." Ayaka joined. "Until the demons accept you, you are in grave danger."

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

This chapter was co-written with my friend, IamEnVIOUS. Read some of her stories as well.

Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews.


End file.
